


and I've got no where else I'd rather be

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Crying, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I'm a doctor not your personal entertainment system, Jim needs a hug, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr made me do it, exasperated!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddammitkelly: Bones comes home to a drunk Jim crying and throwing all the apples away. Leonard runs over asking Jim what the hell he’s doing to which Jim replies “BONES IF THERE ARE APPLES A DAY THE DOCTOR WILL GO AWAY AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO GO.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I've got no where else I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* can you tell that I like Bones' drawl?

Jim is drunk, Leonard deduces with a sigh. The signs are all over his apartment; from the pillows on the floor to the boots thrown haphazardly onto the middle of his carpet and the loud noises coming from his kitchen, there is nothing else that it could be. He briefly debates simply sleeping away this news, tired and drained from his most recent hospital shift, before a large bang has Leonard sighing once more, kicking off his shoes to go see what that blasted friend of his is doing this time.

"Jim, you really need to stop drinkin' so much. You're gonna end up with liver failure-" Leonard pauses, the familiar scowl twisting his lips fading away into a shocked gasp. "What the hell, Jim?!" He gapes, staring at his destroyed kitchen. There are pots and pans on the floor, a dishtowel hanging from the lights and dishes balancing precariously on the edge of his counter. What is even more surprising though, is the crying captain standing--or rather kneeling--in the middle of it, staring at a bowl of apples as if they've done him some personal insult.

"Bones," Jim sniffles, staring up at him through bloodshot eyes. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here you idiot!" Leonard snapped, moving to make his way through the chaos. "What the hell are you doin'?"

The blonde opened his mouth as if to answer, looking troubled for a moment as if he'd forgotten, before his eyes flicked back down to the apples. It takes exactly three seconds for his mouth to emit a strained sob before tears are streaming down his friend's cheeks.

Leonard has seen Jim cry before, when he had had to perform some rather painful medical procedures, on the anniversary of his father's death, when the nightmares of his past had chased after him in the night; but apples? Jim loved apples, so really, Leonard was at a loss as to what the hell was going on.

"Jim?" He questioned cautiously, gentler now. The doctor shifted, moving to kneel in front of his captain. "What's wrong?"

"Apples," Jim answered, quivering and too fucking precious for his own good.

"Apples." Leonard repeats, less than impressed. "I suppose I'm wonderin' what about them that has you in such a state."

What he says next has the gruff doctor's heart melting. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Bones." Jim whispers, as if it's some highly kept secret. And then even softer and heartbroken: "I don't want you to go. "

Leonard couldn't help it; he reached out, taking the bowl of apples from Jim's shaking hands to pull the younger male into his arms. Jim's head tucks all too perfectly into the place where neck meets shoulder and it is too easy to press his face into blonde hair, cheek against the captain's temple. It would be just as easy to turn his head ever so slightly and brush a kiss to that skin; so he does, hands stroking down over Jim's back. "Idiot," Leonard mutters gruffly, cheeks flushing ever so slightly as his heart warms. Jim clings to him as if he'll disappear, and the doctor is glad he hadn't simply bypassed his friend to sleep. "I haven't dumped your ass yet, I'm not gonna do it now."

"But the apples--" Jim protested, looking like the confused child he so often was underneath all his genius.

"--Will not send me packin'." He finished. "If anything they're a relief. Of all your self destructive behavior at least I won't have to worry about you not eatin' right." Leonard grumbled, tugging Jim up. "Come on, let's get you to bed so you can sleep off the worst of it. You're cleanin' this up when you're sober."

The captain whined, latching onto the older male like an octopus.

"Dammit Jim," Leonard grunted, adjusting his grip when Jim followed him up, arms latched onto his neck. He slid his hands under the blonde's thighs, hitching him up over his hips when trying to push Jim off proved a futile endeavor. "You're such a fuckin' baby."

"Pet names are nice," Jim answered groggily, seeming nonplussed. " _You_ make them sound so nice, Bones."

Leonard snorted, rolling his eyes as he tightened his hold. "Flattery, Jim? Really?"

"It's true." Jim insisted stubbornly, nuzzling into his neck. "It's... cute."

"Cute?" Leonard echoed, a disgruntled look taking over his face.

"Cute," Jim nodded, wiggling against his hold as they moved into the bedroom. "And you know what else?" He purred, breath hot against the doctor's ear. "It turns me on."

Leonard stiffened, a jolt of heat slithering down his spine before he shook his head, jaw clenching. "You're going to bed, Jim." He reminded, struggling to push the blonde off of him and onto the mattress.

"But Bones," Jim whined, pouting and holding fast. "Why can't we just--"

"You were sobbin' over a bowl of apples a few minutes ago," Leonard reminded in exasperation. "I'm not having sex with you until we've both had at least six hours of sleep."

"You're no fun." Jim sulked, finally releasing the other male to flop back onto the bed.

"I'm a doctor, not your personal entertainment system." He reminded, finally stripping out of his dirty clothes. He longed for a shower but his eyes were drooping and his body ached, so he crawled into bed instead. Besides, he figured Jim would want one in the morning anyways. And he had said only six hours...

Jim turned, worming his way underneath Leonard's arm to nuzzle into his neck, body curling into the doctor's side. "Don't go away," Jim whispered, fingers finding his lover's. "I need you."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, sweetheart." He murmured, words muffled in Jim's shoulder. "I've got no where else to go."

Jim squeezed his hand, chin tipping up for a kiss that Leonard gladly gave. When he'd settled back down, happy and tired, the doctor traced shapes into his lover's skin, his murmured "no where else I'd rather be" muffled by the darkness of the night. Jim shifted, pressing a kiss to his chest before his breathing evened out, body going lax and warm.

Leonard followed suit, closing his eyes with a distant thought to ask just what had made that particular quote hit his lover so hard all of a sudden before joining Jim in sleep with a soft sigh.

Rest had never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
